The Park
by fireball1012
Summary: Dean and Sam went to the park and Sam heard a noise and then Dean has to try and find sam until something happens to him. Dean 16 and Sam12
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural- The Park**

**Disclaimer- ****I don't own anything**

**Author notes-****here is another story hope you like it Please review**

**Chapter 1**

16 year old Dean Winchester sat on the bench at a park while 12 year old Sam Winchester played on the play ground. " Be careful Sammy." Dean said " I will Dean." Sam yelled to his brother. " Hay man want to shot some hops." A kid around Dean's age said to Dean.

" Sure, names Dean." Dean said

" Names Jeff." The kid said

The two 16 year olds played ball and Sam got off the play ground and heard something in the woods.

" Hello" Sam said looking in to the woods, He walked in and found a man about 30years old. The man looked at Sam and said, " Hello can I help you?"

" What are you doing?" Sam asked

" I am playing a game." the man said

" What kind of game, does it have anything to do with the noise I heard?" Sam asked

" Yes, you see you have to have spacial rocks and then you put them in a cicle and say some words and then a child will come and you get to keep them." the man said

" I think I will leave now." Sam said getting scared of the man

" But you can't." the man said grabing Sam's arm

" Why not...let me go." Sam said trying to get away

" You have to come with me your mine and I need you." the man said

Back at the play ground Dean heard Sam yell and when he looked at the play ground and Sam wasn't there,he took off in to the woods." Dean Help." Sam yelled When Dean got to were Sam was he seen a man holding Sam by the arm pulling him deeper in to the woods.Sam was trying to get away and then seen Dean running to him.

" Hey let my brother go or I will kill you." Dean yelled

" Fine but I will get him." the man said

The man let Sam go and ran off. Dean looked at Sam. " Are you ok?" Dean asked

" Ya, who was that?" Sam said

" I don't now, come on lets get you home." Dean said

Dean and Sam left the park and went home.The kid named Jeff stood there watching the Winchesters leave. He had a mean look on his face and then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural- The Park**

I don't own anything

here is the next chapter hope you like it

**Chapter2**

It has been two days since the park thing and Sam wanted to go back. He begged Dean and Dean gave in. So now they are at the park and Sam is playing ball with some other kids about 14 or 15years old. Dean was on a bench watching Sam play. Sam got 10 shots while the others got only 8. They have been playing for 20 min.The guys were getting mad that a 12 year old short kid was winning.One of the boys grabbed Sam's arm and hit him.

" You can't play with us because your a freak."

" Ya there's no way you could make others shots." another boy said

" Who showed you how to play"" the other boy said

" I did and if you hurt my brother again I will kill you." Dean said

Dean punched the kid who hit Sam. The others took off running. Dean helped Sam up. " thanks Dean." Sam said picking up the ball and threw it at Dean." Bitch." Dean said after he caught the ball.

" Jerk, want to play,that is if your not afraid I will beat your ass." Sam said

" No, lets see who wins first." Dean said

The brothers played ball until it got dark.Sam threw the ball and it hit the rim and bounced off into the woods.

"Shit" Sam said

" Hey watch it you can't say that." Dean said

" Why not?" Sam asked

" Because you have to be13 to say it." Dean said

" Fine, sorry." Sam said

" Don't let it happen again." Dean said

" I will go get it don't move." Dean said

Dean ran to the woods to get the ball while Sam waited by the hop until Dean came back.Sam heard some on call him but he couldn't see any one." S..amm..y." the voice said again.Sam turned around and Jeff was there.

" Don't call me that,what do you want?" Sam asked

" I want you Sam, now come with me." Jeff said

" No! get away from me." Sam said

Sam punched him in the face and then kicked him in the leg.Jeff got back up and pushed Sam to the ground." DEAN" Sam yelled and then everything went black. Dean found the ball and heard Sam yell for him so Dean took off running to Sam. When Dean got close to were Sam was he seen someone carrying Sam

" Hey let him go." was all Dean said before his world went black.

That is it for now please tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural-The Park**

**don't own anything**

**sorry it took long to write been besy this week**

**Chapter 3**

Dean woke up in a room, it looked like the motel he has been staying in for the past two months. " How did I get back here?" Dean asked his self he tried to move his arms and feet but they were tied to the bed. He turned his head and found Sam sleeping on it with his hands and feet cuffed to his bed.

" Sammy wake up come on." Dean said

Sam's eyes opened and he looked around until he found Dean.

" Where are we?" Sam asked

" In our motel room, are you ok." Dean said

" Ya, my head hurts, what happened." Sam said

" What do you remember?" Dean asked

" I was waiting for you when someone was calling me,when I turned it was that kid you played ball with before. I told him not to call me that so he pushed me and I called you, after that I don't remember." Sam said trying to think if anything else happened.

" That was when I showed up, Jeff was holding you I told him to leave you and I felt something hit my head and then I woke up here." Dean said

" What are we going to do now?" Sam asked

" First let me get these off and then we get out of here." Dean said

Dean pulled on the wood and it snap off then he untied his feet and went over to the kitchen and found a paper clip when the front door opened and in came the man from the park with Jeff next to him. The man had a "45" in his hand and was pointing it to Sam.

" Sit down boy or I will shot your brother." The man said

" Alright just don't shot him." Dean said

Dean went to the bed and sat on it. He was thinking of away to get Sam out with out getting shot.Jeff went to Sam's bed and pulled out a knife and held it at Sam to see.

" Dean." Sam yelled trying to get away

" It's ok Sammy, don't you touch him." Dean said

" Don't worry we won't hurt him only if you do what we say." The man said

" What do you want?" Sam asked

" We want the WINCHESTERS." Jeff said

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then said " We don't know them."

" You are them." Jeff said

" Where is John,and don't you dare lie to me." The man said

" He's out." Sam said

" When will he be back?" Jeff asked

" In two days." Dean said

Dean knew that was a lie, John should be back any sec. now but the bad guys don't have to know that.

" Then we have time." The man said

" Time for what?" Dean asked

"Have fun with Sammy." Jeff said

"It's Sam and you said you wouldn't do anything to him." Dean yelled

" We won't kill him but we will cut him because we need his blood while you watch." the man said

" I don't think so." John yelled

John kicked the gun out of the guys hand and he fell to the floor.

" Dean" Sam said

" Don't move or I will kill him." Jeff said holding a knife to Sam

" Leave him alone." Dean said

" Get the cuffs off him and step back." Jeff said

Dean did as he ways told, he didn't like it but he didn't want Sam to get hurt so he had to.The kid held Sam to him with the knife at Sam's neck.

" Dad..Dean help." Sam called out

" Don't worry we will get you back." John said

" I don't think so." The man said and stood up. " Bring me the boy son."

" By the window you two." Jeff said " No let me go I don't want to go to him..DEAN" Sam yelled tring to get away from the bad people.Jeff gave Sam to the man and the man took Sam's arm and held on to it tight.

" Don't be scard we have been waiting for someone like you." The man said

" What are you talking about?" Sam asked

" We need a kid your age for a ritual and we have you so lets go." The man said

" What kind?" John asked

" To bring back a 1000 year old Demon back from the dead." Jeff said

" I won't let you use my brother for a ritual." Dean yelled

" You got no choice, lets go." The man said pulling Sam with him out the door

" Dean..Dad, let me go." Sam yelled " Ahhhhhh." Sam screamed and then was gone

" SAMMY" Dean yelled

--

That's it for now please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural-The Park**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 4**

It has been two hours since Sam was taken and the Winchesters were looking every where. Then Dean remembered a nightmare Sam had a week ago. " Dad I know where Sammy is." Dean said. They ran to the Impala and got in. John asked " How do you know where Sam is?"

" He had a nightmare last week and said there were two men that took him to an old building named Kathy's club house and it's in town." Dean said

They made it there and found the car the people were driving in, they took out there guns and looked for a door to get to Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was tied to an alter with symbols cut in to his skin all over his chest and belly.The man was standing next to Sam's face with a bowl in his hand. Jeff ways on the other side of Sam holding his head still.

" Drink it." the man said

" Let me go..I don't want to." Sam yelled

" Drink it." Jeff said

" Dean help" Sam yelled

" Dean isn't here so do as I say." The man said

" He will be, he's always is." Sam yelled

" Not to day kid." the man said

Sam kept his mouth closed and tried to move away from the bowl but Jeff put his fingers on Sam's nose and Sam opened his mouth and the man was going to put the stuff in Sam's mouth when Dean ran in." Get your fucking hands off my little brother you asshole." Dean yelled He shot the man in the leg and Jeff in the arm. He went to Sam and untied him.

" Sam you ok?" Dean asked

" Ya,weres dad?" Sam asked

" Right here Sammy, lets get you out of here." John said

" Sounds good dad." Sam said holding on to Dean

" Dean take your brother to the car and bring me the handcuffs." John said

" Yes sir." Dean said

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

" Who were you trying to summon." John asked

" The great Demon of all time." The man said

" And who would that be." John said

" The one who burned your house down." Jeff said

Dean came back and gave John the cuffs. After John cuffed the two he called the cops and told them the two took his son and brought him here. The cops took the two to jail and John took his boys home.Dean looked at the cuts and John put cream on them.

" They should go away in a week or so." John said

" Can we leave this town dad?" Sam asked

" Ya lets move out, Dean start packing were leaving." John said

" Ok dad." John said

Dean looked at Sam and knew he was thinking about Jeff and his dad.

" Don't worry about them getting to you Sammy, there gone for good, they can't hurt you anymore." Dean said

" Thanks for saving me Dean." Sam said

" Hey that's my job kiddo." Dean said

" Come on boys." John called out the door

" Coming dad." the boys said together

The END

well that's it so how was it please review


End file.
